Springtrap
Jest głównym antagonistą w grze "Five Nights at Freddy's 3". Wygląd Springtrap jest Purple Guy'em, który dostał się do jego stroju, ale zabiły go popsute zatrzaski. Duża część jego prawego ucha zaginęła/została wyrwana lecz przewody z górnej części zostały. Ciało Springtrap'a jest podarte i poszarpane, z otworów na ciele widać przewody. Endoszkielet oraz szczątki Purple Guy'a powodują, że wydaje się najbardziej przerażającym animatronikiem niż którykolwiek przedtem był. Choć obie ręce i nogi są przymocowane i ogólnie w stanie dobrym, od połowy łydki w dół nie ma już kostiumu, odsłaniając endoszkielet wewnętrzny i okablowanie. Oczy Springtrap'a są prawidłowo ustawione w jego głowie, nie otwiera ust gdyż ma on trwale szeroki uśmiech, ponieważ materiał otaczający zęby uległ zniszczeniu. Wyjątkiem jest drugi jumpscare i dwa rzadkie start screeny. Bliższe badanie Springtrap'a i obrazów pokazują, iż znajdują się w nim ludzkie szczątki. Podczas przeglądania tułowia i innych części oraz endoszkieletu widać, że są to kawałki ciemnego różowego materiału, które przypominają ludzkie wnętrzności. W momentach, gdy Springtrap się rusza i ma otwartą szeroko szczękę, odsłania zmumifikowaną głowę, przypominającą ludzką. Szczękę i zęby można dobrze zaobserwować podczas jego drugiego jumpscare'a oraz na CAM 15. W przeciwieństwie do zautomatyzowanych ruchów wszystkich poprzednich animatroników, Springtrap porusza się płynnie. Widać to, gdy przechodzi przed szybą od Biura w podobnym sposobie co człowiek. 'Charakterystyka Postaci' W jego środku znajduje się, w przeciwieństwie do innych animatroników, dorosły (Purple Guy). Jako animatronik przypomina wyglądem królika, tak jak Bonnie. Jego oczy są bardzo duże oraz białe. Ma on kolor zielonkawy. W Five Nights at Freddy's 3 pojawia się dopiero od 2 Nocy. Jest on naszym głównym wrogiem w tej części gry. Wyjaśnienie W mini-gierce po Nocy 5 Purple Guy chowa się w stroju Springtrapa, by ukryć się przed duszami 5 martwych dzieci. Gdy jednak chowa się do stroju, sprężynki (które dzięki specjalnej korbie można "przyłączyć" do ścian animatronika tak, że zamienia on się w strój do noszenia przez pracowników) puszczają, a Purple Guy zostaje zamknięty i zmiażdżony w Springtrap'ie (puszczenie sprężynek powoduje wykrwawienie się i straszny ból). Ciekawostki * Purple Guy został zatrzaśnięty w stroju Springtrapa ponieważ deszcz wywołał zwarcie obwodów. Gdy przechodzimy minigierki na koniec każdej nocy możemy dostrzec że na dworze pada (pioruny=deszcz) * Nazwa "Springtrap" jest tak naprawdę grą słów. Sprężynowy system (Spring) i pułapka (Trap). * Zanim poznano jego prawdziwe imię (Springtrap), był głównie nazywany Golden Bonnie, Hybrid, i Salvage, a w FNaF 3 w nagraniu z nocy piątej Phone Guy mówi na Springtrap'a "Spring Bonnie". * W Five Nights at Freddy's 2 na CAM 04 widnieje prawdopodobnie jego portret zrobiony z papieru oraz serpentyn przez dzieci. * Istnieje teoria że to Springtrap spowodował The Bite of 87, lecz są to jedynie domysły fanów. Nie ma na to na tyle mocnych dowodów, by uznać to za prawdę. * W FNaF 1 występuje podobizna Springtrap'a w Zachodnim Korytarzu. * Prawdopodobnie umieszczenie go w kanonie Five Nights at Freddy's było przez Scott'a przemyślane, ponieważ jeszcze przed 3 częścią gry były różne wskazówki do postaci Springtrap'a. * Springtrap posiada animacje poruszania się, podobną do animacji ruchu Freddy'iego . Kiedy patrzymy na kamery lub na status dźwięku itp. możemy zauważyć przez szybę, jak przemieszcza się do Biura. * Jest prawdopodobnie pierwotną wersją Bonnie'go. * Po rozjaśnieniu gazety mówiącej o spaleniu atrakcji możemy obok malutkiej figurki Freddy'ego dostrzec Springtrap'a * Springtrap w przeciwieństwie do reszty animatroników ma pięć palców, gdy reszta ma cztery, jak typowe postacie z kreskówek. * Phone Guy mówiąc "''Ktoś użył jednego z kostiumów. Mamy zapasowe na zapleczu, żółte, ktoś go użył..." ''prawdopodobnie nie miał na myśli Golden Freddy'ego, lecz Springtrap'a. * W trailerze widać, że Springtrap się "trzęsie". Możliwe, że to jest scena gdy Purple Guy umiera. * Razem z Golden Freddy'm był animatronikiem w pierwszej pizzerii. Później zostali wymienieni na Freddy'ego, Bonnie'go, Chicę i Foxy'ego. * Phantom'y mają takie same oczy jak Springtrap na kamerach. * Czasami możemy widzieć Springtrapa na kamerach a po zdjęciu kamery jest za szybą, co nie jest bugiem a zaplanowaną rzeczą/halucynacją. * Na Androidzie Springtrap posiada jedynie jednego jumpscare'a. * W najnowszym update'cie FNaF 3 dodano Springtrapow'i nowe odgłosy. Podczas przemieszczania możemy usłyszeć jego kroki i jęki. * Tak naprawdę nie wiadomo, czy Springtrap nas zabija. Nie ma co do tego pewności, ponieważ gracz może przeżyć Jumpscear'y innych animatroników. * Był jednym z pierwszych animatroników wraz z Golden Freddy'm w pierwszej pizzerii, * Jako jedyny animatronik nawiązuje z nami kontakt wzrokowy i czeka na moment, w którym się na niego nie patrzymy, dopiero potem atakuje. * Springtrap prawdopodobnie był we wszystkich poprzednich pizzeriach. * Prawdopodobnie będzie występował w FNaF 4. Dowodem jest to, że przetrwał pożar. * Springtrap ma coś podobnego do czarnego plastiku na oczach, być może jest to część kostiumu, można to zauważyć podczas jednego z jego jumpscare. * W dziurze na jego brzuchu, widać prawdopodobnie jakiś organ PurpleGuy'a. Galeria lol.png|Element czaszki Purple Guy'a. Extra Springtrap 2.png|Springtrap w zbliżeniu. Extra Springtrap 1.png|Cała postać Springtrapa. 1425358657282.png|Springtrap zaglądający do Biura. 354140 screenshots 2015-03-02 00009.jpg|Jeden z możliwych screenów podczas przegrania nocy. D93e961e9be692f8787a8e26874461c4.jpg|Drugi możliwy screen. FnaF3 (9).png|Springtrap zaglądający przez szybę. I am still here.png|"CIĄGLE TUTAJ JESTEM". SpringtrapInVent1.png|Springtrap w wentylacji. SpringtrapInVent2.png SpringtrapInVent3.png SpringtrapInVent4.png SpringtrapInVent5.png Springtrap Jumpscare Left.gif|Jumpscare Springtrap'a. Springtrap Slide Gif.gif|Springtrap przebiegający przez biuro. 529.png|Głowa Springtrapa patrzącego na nas zza drzwi. Springtrap_Walk_Gif.gif|Springtrap idący do Biura. Purple Guy Death Gif 1.gif Hombre Púrpura rn Gbonnie Animación 3.gif Springtrap_Sprite.gif Stage01_Minigame.png ExtraWindow.jpg N6traxj.jpg Springtrap_Jumpscare_Right.gif|Drugi jumpscare Springtrap'a. Animatronic_Teaser_(FNaF3).jpg Fnaf3g.gif|Springtrap w trailerze. Springtrap.gif FNaF3_Steam_Greenlight_Icon.png SpringtrapCam01.png SpringtrapCam02BNoLights.png SpringtrapCam04A.png SpringtrapCam05ALights.png SpringtrapCam08ALightsBrighter.png SpringtrapCam08ANoLights.png Tumblr nkm9nf925W1qmaqmeo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nkm9nf925W1qmaqmeo2 1280.png 225.png|Trzeci możliwy screen. Gbonnie.png Springtrap-Escondiendose-(animación-original).gif Springtrap_Menu.gif Purple_Guy_Death_Gif_2.gif PURPLEGUY_SPRINGTRAP.gif Springtrap_activated.png SpringtrapWindowstare.png Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:FnaF 3 Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Mechanika Kategoria:Tajemnicze postacie Kategoria:Kostiumy Kategoria:Stare postacie Kategoria:Purple Guy Kategoria:Springtrap Kategoria:Animatroniki z FNaF 3 Kategoria:FNaF 3